Sarah Samuels and the Guide to Helping Nerds
by xXLayceeTXx
Summary: Sarah Samuels has everything a girl could dream for. A nice house, lot of true friends, hot boyfriend named Adam and the best things in her life are her four best friends. Until one day comes a girl named Ellie Edgars Loser You'll see what happens.
1. SarahS and the guide to helping nerds

**Hi all! I haven't written in a while so here is a new story about a nerd and a popular girl teaming up to make the nerd cool for the dance! Thanks, BegForJuicy1221**

"Miss Samuels?" asked my reading arts teacher named Maya Brinks. "Ha?" I said as Mrs. Brinks asked me again the question on page 173. I grabbed my math book. "Wrong book Miss Samuels" she said as I grabbed then my reading arts book. I turned the pages to page 173 all the kids in my class looked at me silently. I shrugged to them "What are you looking at?" I said as they all turned away then. "The answer is incorrect" I said as the teacher clapped. Ellie Edgars looked at me and smiled I rolled my eyes at her because I don't like her at all. The bell rung and I grabbed my books and ran to the hallway.

There came my 4 best friends ever. Nicolette, Allie, Sinaya, and Max. "Hi!!" I said as they laughed and hugged me. "Okay, Hun we all got new purses and so we decided since your demented parents didn't let you go to the mall for new school clothes until the sales, we bought you a new Louis Vuitton purse and it was on sale for seven hundred." Nicolette said. "OMG! Thank you sooo much!!" I said as the hugged me and I hugged them back. "Aw darling it doesn't matter how much it's the love that counts" said Allie as we all laughed and ran to the bathroom for me to change my purse over to my new REAL Louis Vuitton purse. I threw items including my cell phone, gum, paper, notes, books, and other things that I really don't want to mention on here.

We ran to lunch and sat down and had our lunches out in five seconds tops. "Hey wait I have to go get my food forks from my lunch" I said lying to them because if I told them where I was really going they were going to freak out. I was going to the school bathroom to actually go to the bathroom. I ran out of the lunch room and that's when I not only heard my Juicy Couture heels clicking on the linoleum floor and my mini skirt from Ann Taylor Loft swishing. I heard crying from the bathroom. I ran in. My hair was swinging and I guess I looked concerned because Ellie Edgars looked at me and tried to get out. "What's wrong?" asked her and I hugged her she smelled like moth balls. "It's nothing" she said and her dorky glasses were hanging on her nose like Miss

Ruing the librarian. "No, seriously you can tell me" I said and she looked at me she had her arms folded and he then spilled. "Okay so all this is about a stupid dance?" I said to her and she nodded. "Well if you really want t-" she cut me off. "Can you help?" she said as I looked amazed and heard the lunch bell. "I have to go text me later" I slipped her a piece of paper and it had my number on it. I ran to lunch to eat so they wouldn't count me as tardy. "Where were you?" they all asked at the same time. "I was getting the forks" I said as I gave them the Hello Kitty forks I bought over summer for them. "Where were they? The deep bowels of your purse?" Allie said and we all laughed. "Yes. Yes they were" I said cracking up and everyone else did too. Ellie waved. I rolled my eyes. "WHO IS THAT NERD WAVING AT SARAH?" she yelled.

Oh wait guys I forgot to tell you my name is Sarah Samuels and I have brown luscious curls. I am one of the most popular girls at St. Drina's Academy. No it is not a Catholic school. It was given that name because. No one knows why. Okay back to the lunch thing. Ellie was crying again. "Maxine DeSone please come to the office please" said the intercom. "Also Sarah Samuels". They all oohed and ahhed. I ran to office to see Ellie and the principal all mean and Ellie on that side.


	2. Ellie tells again!

We ran up to the office confused.

"Are you Maxine DeSone and Sarah Samuels?" Asked the secretary.

"Yes, I am Sarah Samuels!" I said.

"Ellie Edgars said that you were rolling your eyes and laughing at her in the lunch room." Said Principal Jean Mane.

"I wasn't!" Max and I exclaimed.

"Miss Samuels, please step in here with Ellison." She said as we stepped in. My heels clicked and clacked against her wooden floor.

"So what happened?" Asks the principal.

"I was trying to _help _her and laugh at her so she could get confidence." I said. I wasn't good at sneaking around but I am good at lying when I shouldn't be.

"Oh." Ellie murmured as I glared at her. I rolled my eyes. She looked so depressed.

"Go ahead the three of you." The principal said as she was air pushing us out the door. I mentally smiled.

"Max Let's go!" I said as we went to the bathroom. I didn't hear anything except for Max's Converse hitting the ground and Max biting her lip.

I rolled my eyes again and went into the bathroom. I checked my outfit. White Hollister sweater, gray Ann Taylor Loft skirt that is flowy school girl skirt, and Juicy Couture heels that are tan and have diamonds around the edge. My hair was blonde and I swept it into a sophisticated loose bun.

I laughed when Max was trying different hairstyles. She laughed slightly. We went back to class and all the kids looked at us like we 3 eyeballs. Ellie was standing in the back asking a boy to the dance as I laughed again. She stared. I stared and rolled my eyes.

I walked back. My heels clicked against the cold linoleum floor, cold like Ellie's heart had been earlier by accusing me of laughing at her which I did.

I took my bun out and my shoulder length blonde hair dropped into a ponytail.

"Ellie, you think telling the principal is a good idea but guess what you are _so_ wrong!" I said as she looked at me like she was going to cry.

"The principal is there when I need her." She said as if she were going to confuse me because I was blonde. Newsflash, some blondes aren't stupid!

I mentally laughed.

The teacher told us to sit down and take out our books. Ellie tried to flash a quick smile but when she did I turned around once again. Finally! The 8th period bell rang and I was out of the door to my locker in seconds.

Then came Nicolette with her icy blue eyes and shiny brown hair. She was dressed like she was one of Juicy's models.

"Hey." She said as I looked away.

"What did you have to do with that nerd thing today?" She asked as I slammed my locker and walked away without saying bye.

I knew the next day was going to totally reek.


	3. Friday's Suck!

I ran upstairs. Then I flopped onto my soft, queen sized bed. My hair was in a ponytail and I had a gray camisole on, with gray cheerleading shorts that said "SAMUELS" on the back. I was flipping through channels on my twenty one inch television as my iPhone buzzed. Ellie. I thought about telling her off but then I thought I shouldn't that's mean. I read the text _" Sarah, Nathan Thomas asked me to the spring dance next weeek what do I do? Elli the Tellitubbi"_ I laughed and closed out the window for it. I didn't even want to help her anymore but I thought that would be rude, I already told her I would help her achieve her goal of becoming somewhat like a Pop. I replied _"Congrats! You have achieved goal 1. But u are coming 2 my house 2mrro 2 really c wht I have in store 4 u!". _She didn't reply so I thought I would talk to her tomorrow. I turned off the TV. I went downstairs to find something to eat. I was super hungry. I hadn't eaten all day. I was raiding the cabinets as I heard Ellie come inside. "Sarah? Mr. and Mrs. Samuels?" she said. I ran upstairs super quiet. She found me. "Hey Sarah, can we get started now?" she said. No, no we can't. I thought in my head. "Um….. Yeah sure" I said as she smiled. I smiled a fake forced smile.

"Posture!" I said as she looked about ready to cry. I smiled. "Ellie why don't you go home and we can do this later. I think I need some rest" I said. "Don't be silly, I will call my mom and ask to sleep over" she said. "NO! I… I mean you c-can't do that because I have somewhere to go tomorrow and I don't want to be up late." I said lying when I shouldn't be again. "Oh, Okay. Maybe next time" she said as she frowned. "Okay Bye bye now!" I said as I shut the door on her face feeling bad. She and her mom drove right out the drive way and she waved when I walked away from the door.

"SARAH! DINNER IS READY!" my mom yelled as we got ready to sit down and eat dinner. All we had was pasta and broccoli, an Italian meal made when families did Bonway, an Italian celebration. I ran back upstairs when we were done to see my phone getting 3 text messages. Nicolette, Nicolette, and Nicolette. I said as I ignored two and opened the other one. _"heyy r u comin ova 4 r sleep ova r did u 4get again?" _she said. AW! Shoot. I totally forgot about her sleep over. I grabbed my night bag and packed it with things that I need for sleepovers like PJ's, toothbrush, hair ties, makeup, clothes, socks, undies. I called Nicolette to make sure Allie, Max, and Sinaya weren't there yet. "Hey Girly!" she said as I smiled. "Nicky, um I wanted to know if Allie and Sinaya are there" I said quietly as she giggled. "Hey, It is just me and you…. Wear your jammies, no one else will see them" she said. I smiled. I heard a giggle and decided that they were all there and I said "Fine… I will wear them only if u come to my house and we get ready together because I think you are setting me up like when we hated each other" I said as I could tell her mouth was hanging open like it was in fifth grade when we hated each other but she had to invite me to her sleepover and I had to go. I was bored when she came to change and we had fun but she had to wear my most embarrassing pajamas. The one with the frogs that said 'party at my PAD'. I laughed when she had it on because people made fun of her. When we got there…… Oh! FRIDAY'S SUCK!!!!


End file.
